Dinner Time
by BrittanaKink
Summary: Wether it be upstairs with her parents downstairs, at the wedding they went to last week, or at the dinner table with her family, Brittany always wants to have too much fun with Santana.


**Shameless smut. So uh, I am a new account. I'm not new to fan fiction or anything, I just want to make one personally for Brittana. This isn't my first smut, but it is the first one I am posting. Sorry if it sucks, it's just I couldn't find a prompt about this on the GKM and I really wanted to read/write about this.**

**Wether it be upstairs with her parents downstairs, at the wedding they went to last week, or at the dinner table with her family, Brittany always wants to have too much fun with Santana.**

"God Britt. You're so hot," Santana mumbled before re-attaching her lips to Brittany's. It was the night of the Pierce-Lopez annual dinner and the two girls were busy getting their mack on while their parents were right downstairs.

"Duh," Brittany giggled. She quickly stopped giggling so that she could trace her tongue on the roof of the Latina's mouth. Her hand that had been tracing small patterns on Santana's abs gradually moved up, until it was groping at her left breast.

"Mhm," Santana moaned into the kiss. She had to pull back though. "Britt stop, I told you just kissing tonight."

"But San," Brittany started pouting, hoping that it would make her secret girlfriend give in.

"No, because we won't get to finish anything with dinner about done. And don't you dare say we can be fast because you and I both know that they are just about to call us down."

As if on cue, Mrs. Pierce yelled up to them. "Girls, why don't you come on down. The salmon is done."

Santana smirked at Brittany as if to say "I'm right" and turned to quickly fix her makeup and hair. Brittany fixed her hair as well before following the Latina down the stairs. She had a smirk plastered on her face. The annual dinner was going to be really fun.

"So girls, any boys you are interested in?" Santana's mom asked the best friends who were seated right next to each other. Little did their families know that their sleepovers started changing a few years ago. They no longer watched movies and talked about boys. There wasn't talking anymore, just moans.

"Finn is kinda cute," Santana replied. "But he is getting fatter. Plus he is dating that troll of a girl." She obviously didn't give a rat's ass about Finn, but she needed to tell her mother something.

"Hija, be nice," her mother chastised.

"Sorry," the brunette poked at her food. She wasn't that hungry anymore.

"What about you Britt?" Santana's mom asked.

Just as she asked, Brittany's hand found its way under the table to Santana's thigh.

"No boys for me Mrs. L." She began to trace patterns, just with her fingertips. Santana coughed and turned to look at the blonde, who acted as if nothing was happening. "I just really want to focus on my studies." Her hand had moved even higher up, her pinky was just barely touching the front of Santana's spanks. She was glad that they had decided not to change out of their cheerleading uniforms.

When Santana felt her girlfriend's small finger start to rub at her clit, she dropped her fork onto her plate, causing a loud clatter.

"Are you alright hon?" Susan, Brittany's mother, asked.

"Yeah, fine." She replied, trying to ignore the heat in between her legs. Brittany started to cup her through her spanks, sending chills up Santana's spine.

She leaned over and whispered into Santana's ear, "you want me to finger you don't you? You want me to stick two fingers in your wet heat when we are this close to our parents. You love the feeling of possibly getting caught." Santana quietly whimpered.

"Britt, no whispering at the table if you have something to say, you can say it out loud." Her mother hated when the two girls would whisper in front of them. Santana went stiff. This was it, they were going to get caught. "Tell us what you just whispered in her ear." Both moms were waiting patiently for an answer, whereas the dads were in their own conversation about medical supplies.

Brittany continued her assault on Santana's core underneath the table."I told her that panda's can be back or white and if she says differently then she is racist." Both moms used to Brittany's childish sayings brushed it off and became engulfed in their own conversation.

The blonde slipped Santana's spanks aside, and ran her fingers through her wet slit. She checked to make sure her parents were busy before leaning into her girlfriend and whispering, "you're so wet. And it's all for me." She would just barely graze the girl's clit with her pointer finger, before slipping it just a few centimeters into her tight heat.

Santana leaned over and whispered as quietly as she could, "God Britt, you feel amazing. Please fuck me I'm sorry about earlier you know I wanted to, we just didn't have time." Brittany pulled her finger out and brought it back to the bundle of nerves begging for attention. She drew quick tight circles on it and watched as her girlfriend squirmed next to her.

The Latina whimpered quietly, it felt amazing but their parents were right across from them at the table and she had to be quiet. All of a sudden, Brittany shoved two fingers into her pussy. Santana was so wet that she slipped right in. "Oh God." She just about yelled.

"Santana what's wrong? And why are you saying the Lord's name in vain at the dinner table?" Santana's mother scowled.

"S-sorry mom, I stopped my AH toe." Brittany's long, slender fingers had hit her G-spot in the middle of her sentence. "Won't happen again."

"Santana you need to eat more, you have a lot of food left on your plate and that's rude. Brittany is already done with hers."

The Latina picked up her fork with a shaky hand and shoved some salmon into her mouth. Brittany had curled her fingers just right and she let out a long moan. "Mhhm." She quickly caught herself. "This salmon is so good."

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Pierce smiled at the girl. Brittany could only giggle because she knows that it wasn't the food making her moan.

The blonde's fingers had picked up their thrusting pace. They were going so fast that anyone from a few feet away could hear the noises she made each time she shoved them in and out. Santana leaned over to her girlfriend and whispered, "I'm so close, please baby let me cum. Make it fast though, I can hear your fingers as you fuck me good and hard." She moaned before pulling away, not too loud for everyone else to hear, but loud enough so that Brittany went wild.

Santana shoved a forkful of potatoes in her mouth just so she could moan again. "Oh my, so good." She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Brittany's fingers working their magic. The blonde curled her fingers just as her thumb started to make tight circles on Santana's clit, making her cum. Hard.

Both families watched as Santana spasmed in her chair. "Sorry," the Latina spoke to them. "I had a leg cramp."

Brittany quickly pulled her hand out and reached for some potatoes, completely forgetting that she had Santana juices all over her fingers.

"Oh, Britt, you have gravy on your hand." Both her and Santana's eyes went wide and she quickly brought them to her mouth to suck the juices off before they realized what it actually was.

"Thanks mom," Brittany smiled and ate in silence.

Dinner ended and Santana leaned over and whispered, "you are so getting it when we get upstairs."

THE END


End file.
